Untold Secrets
by hermoine snape
Summary: DM/HG SS/OC Severus Snape had secret that was well hidden that no one knew Hermione Granger was his daughter.Draco and Hermione have known each other since they one and now have to wed through arrange marriage. What will her friends think? My first DM/HG!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This my first Draco and Hermione fan fiction. I thought I would try something new and different. Please be kind. Draco and Severus will be out of character time to time.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Pairing: DM/HG & SS/OC

Rating: Mature

Era: Hogwarts 7th year

Romance/Drama/Some humor

* * *

Untold Secrets

Chapter 1

~*~

Severus Snape had a secret so well hidden that Albus Dumbledore didn't even know. He figured his wife and daughter were safe if the great headmaster of Hogwarts didn't even know about his family. They were known as Julie and Hermione Granger living as muggles for their protection. The spy was correct and saved them in the war and now Severus could finally live without worry of the Dark the Lord or his followers since the war was finally over. He could live in peace.

~*~

Severus and Draco appeared in the back yard of a two-story brick house. The yard was covered in toys, swing set and a pool. Severus let go of his godson's shoulder and stepped over the fallen bike.

"Daddy! Daddy!" yelled a little boy with black hair, tone skin and deep brown eyes.

"Oh hello Evan." He said, picking up his three year old son. "Have you been good for mommy?"

Evan nodded and laughed at Draco who tripped over a toy truck. The blonde looked up and stuck his tongue out at the boy.

"Draco get up and stop sticking your tongue out at Evan. You'll teach him bad manors." Severus told him just before he walked through the back door.

Draco stood up and ran inside and was quickly taken into a bone crushing hug by Julie. He gasped when the air was squeezed out of his body. "Julie I need air." He gasped.

She pulled back and smiled. She had long smooth curly brown hair, fair skin, brown eyes and a slim womanly figure for a mother of two. "Hermione upstairs in the library dear." He smiled and ran up the stairs.

Severus sat his wiggling son down on his feet and he ran into the living room. Severus took his wife into his arms and gently captured her lips with his own. He pulled back and smiled. He would have never known he would be happy with the arrange marriage his family had for him. He was now happily married with a wonderful wife of 21 years and two wonderful children.

Julie and Severus had signed a betrothal magical contract with Luicus and Narcissa Malfoy soon as the children turned one. They both came from noble families and it was wizarding tradition for them to have arranged marriages. The families were pleased that the couple were so close and could tell they really did love each other. The marriage was set for June, which was next month.

"So, my darling husband are you ready to marry off your daughter?" Julie asked, as she played with a strain of his hair.

"A father never really wants to hand over his daughter to the care of another. I know Hermione will be in good hands. I'm ready as I can be." He told her gently and Julie nodded and kissed him on the lips.

~*~

Draco walked into the library and smiled at Hermione who sat on the couch reading a thick book. He had to admit she had changed over the years he had known her. She had grown into a beautiful woman.

Hermione's once unruly hair was now smooth curls that stopped in the middle of her back. Her bright brown eyes intensified with the right about of eye shadow and eyeliner. Her cheeks were define with light pink blush and her full kissable lips shined with shire gloss.

Hermione's body had shaped and formed in all the right places. She had rounded firm breasts, flat tone stomach, curved waist and long smooth legs. Than her smile is what took his breath away. Her teeth were straight and white that could light up any room she entered. Hermione Jean Snape was a true beauty.

Draco shook his head and stood behind the couch and covered Hermione's eyes and whispered, "Guess who?"

Hermione felt a shiver roll down her spine when his voice hit her ears and his breath hit her neck. She smiled. "Hello my dragon."

"Damn. How did you know?" He asked, jumping over the back of the couch and sat down next to her.

She cupped his face with her hands and her diamond tear drop engagement shined across the room. "Because you always do it."

Draco pulled Hermione forward and claimed her lips with his own. Her arms went around his neck and he deepened the kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and gently stroked hers with his own. Hermione moaned inside his mouth.

Draco kissed her jaw line and down her neck. Hermione cocked her head to the side and ran her hands down his back. She tugged on the bottom of the shirt. The couple jumped apart when they heard someone clear their throat. They turned and saw Severus standing at the door.

"Draco come with me please." Severus told his future son-in-law. He nodded, kissed Hermione and left the room.

She sighed and returned to her book. She knew Draco was going to get a mouth full of what her father had to say. She knew he wanted her happy.

~*~

Severus sat down at the kitchen table while Julie was fixing supper. She placed a silencing charm around the cooking area so the men could talk in peace. She turned back to the stove.

"Draco, I want you to take care of Hermione. She is strong, but this up coming year is going to be hard. Hermione's friends don't know who she is. They know her as Hermione Granger and not Hermione Snape. You know her far better than Potter and Weasely."

"And if they found out the truth, Potter and Weasely would most likely leave her." Draco said gently and Severus nodded. "Potter would be more understanding than Weasely. Than the Weasette would be with her no matter what. The male Weasely is the jealous type."

Severus rubbed his forehead and sighed heavily. "As of right now, no one will know Hermione is my daughter." he raised his hand before Draco interrupted. "Hermione may tell who she wishes, but other than that it will remain as it has for the past seventeen years. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. One more thing if you sleep with my daughter before you are wed on June 12. I will kill you." Draco swallowed hard and nodded. Severus waved his hand and the wards dropped.

~*~

Hermione laid on her bed unable to sleep. She stared up at the ceiling lost in thought. She wanted to tell her friends the truth. She had lied to them for nearly seven years and was getting harder to lie. Ron was begging her to date him again. The first time should have told him it wasn't right. She didn't love him romantically. How was she suppose to say, "I love Draco Malfoy. Not you."

Hermione rolled over on her side trying to find a comfortable position, but nothing seemed to work. She growled out of frustration. She slipped on her robe and quietly walked down stairs to the kitchen.

~*~

"Can't sleep princess." Severus said gently from the kitchen table. Hermione shook her head. He flicked his wand a cup of hot tea sat down on the table. "Here. This will help."

"Thanks." He nodded and she sat down at the table.

Severus looked at his eldest child closely and could tell something weighed heavily on her shoulders. He sat back with a heavy sigh. Severus told Hermione that she could tell friends the truth, but no one else. The war was over but it was better if no one knew about her being his daughter.

"Are you ashamed me, Daddy?"

Severus was taken aback with her words. "Gods no! I could never be ashamed of you. Baby look, the press would have a field day. The school would go wild with actuations it would cause more harm than good."

"I don't care! I'm tried of living a lie Daddy." Hermione said, as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

He sighed. "Alright. I'll talk to Albus and Minerva next week. I need to figure out how to break this to them without causing them to have heart attacks." Hermione let out a small laugh. "Oh, there's that laugh. Princess off to bed with you. Can you sleep now?"

"Yes sir."

"That's my girl." She kissed her father good night and left the room.

Severus turned out the light and went up stairs praying that his nightmares wouldn't wake him again tonight.

* * *

Hit the button and place your review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Untold Secrets

Chapter 2

~*~

Draco and Hermione sat on the living room floor playing with Evan when green flames appeared in the fireplace. Albus and Minerva stepped out of the fireplace. Minerva looked at Draco and Hermione with shock not believing what she was seeing. The two couldn't stand each other, but here they were playing with a small boy.

Albus's eyes twinkled at the young couple. "Ah, hello children. How's your summer been so far?"

"Fine sir." Hermione said with a smile and tackled her baby brother with tickles. "Professors this is my baby brother Evan."

Albus smiled at the trio. "It's nice to you young man." Evan raised a brow at the elderly man. The headmaster chuckled. It reminded him of Severus.

"My parents are in the kitchen." Hermione said, standing up and picked up her brother. "Please follow us." They nodded and followed the couple into the kitchen.

~*~

"Lucius how many times must I stress this, that Hermione wants her friends to know who she is." Severus hissed at his childhood friend.

"If my girl gets hurt so help me Merlin I'll hex you into the next world."

"Luicus, Severus that is enough! Hermione is a big girl." Cissy told them.

"Dad!" Hermione and Draco said at the same trying to get their attention.

Albus and Minerva were now even more shocked who sat at the table. They couldn't believe their eyes. Severus Snape sat the table with Luicus Malfoy and Julie Granger was sitting next to the Potions Master holding his hand. What in the hell was going on?

"Albus, Minerva please have a seat." Severus said politely.

Draco and Hermione sat down on the stools at the small bar counter near the table. Minerva and Albus took their seats at the table starring at them trying to figure out what was going on.

Albus broke the uneasy silence and asked , "What's going on? Why did Miss Granger call you 'Dad'?"

Severus could already feel a headache coming on. He really didn't want to discuss his personal life. He kept it hidden for his family's protection and because the he liked his privacy. And now his life was going to become a Hogwarts matter. As he saw it.

"Because Hermione Granger is my daughter. Their never was a Granger family. I hid them and made up the Granger family for their protection and made it so they were a muggle family. Julie was a widowed after Hermione's birth." Severus explained to the headmaster and deputy headmistress.

"Hold the Thesrals boys." Minerva said, causing Hermione and Draco to laugh. "You mean to tell us that you are married!"

Severus raised his left hand and said, "The gold band normally gives it away."

Hermione sat Evan down and went over to his father. Severus smiled and picked up hs son and sat him down in his lap. Minerva was shocked again to see Severus smiled. She had never seen the young man smile before. She only saw him smirk, but not smile. He looked at his family with warm and loving eyes.

"Well, my boy you defiantly hid them well. I had no clue that you had a family. You did play your part well." Albus said and looked over at Draco and Hermione. "All of you played your parts well," than he saw the diamond ring on Hermione's left hand. "And I see your families will be joined."

Draco and Hermione were snapped out of their quiet conversation. They looked at the headmaster. Draco smiled and nodded his head. "Yes sir. Next month actually."

Minerva raised a brow. She knew only noble families were married soon after they came of age. She looked at Lucius. She knew the Malfoy family were nobles. So that would make the Snape's nobles as well. Severus really did have many untold secrets.

"Hermione wants people to know who she is. She's tired of hiding." Julie said with a hint of worry. "I personally think she should only tell her friends."

"I agree with you Mrs. Grang…Mrs. Snape. Hermione should only tell her closest friends. It would cause too much trouble if she told the entire school." Albus said with agreement.

"Mya don't." Draco said quietly.

Hermione slid off the stool and narrowed her eyes. She wanted to snap and yell at the headmaster. It was her life and she was tried of hiding. Severus raised a brow at his daughter not to argue with the man. He had a major headache now.

"Hermione, you can tell your friends and anyone else." Severus told her. She smiled. "I'm not finished. If anyone is cruel and disrespectable. It will be your responsibility to deal with the trouble. Do you understand?" He said sternly.

"Yes sir."

He turned to Draco and said, "You will be beside her one hundred percent. You will be her husband and you will stand by your wife. Do you understand me, Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes sir."

"Good that's settled. Any questions, Headmaster?"

Albus eyes twinkled at the family. He looked at Minerva who shook her head. "Very well. We shall take our leave." The couple rose from their seats. "We will see you at school. Congratulations Hermione, Draco."

"I still can't believe that she's Severus daughter." Minerva whispered walking out of the kitchen. "It's like a whole different Severus."

"Is that bad my dear?"

"Of course not. If your eyes twinkle any damn brighter I'm going to go blind!" She stepped into the fireplace. "Hogwarts!" and she was gone in a swirl of green flame and Albus soon followed.

~*~

Hermione sat in her room at Malfoy Manor in front of the minor. She picked her up a photo of her and Draco at his sixteenth birthday. They stood in front of his new black jaguar with smiles on their faces. Hermione sat the picture back down on the table.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Hermione said and looked into the minor. She saw her mother and Cissy walk into the room.

"Let's get you ready for your wedding." Julie said with a smile, closing the door behind.

The wedding was going to be small. Something that was out of ordinary for a Malfoy wedding. They would normally have it displayed in the papers for months, but in this case it was going to be a very small affair only with close family. Hermione and Draco wanted it that way since they were sixteen so it didn't bother them.

Hermione did wish that she at lest she had Ginny at the wedding, because Draco had Blasie with as his best man. She would have loved to had Ginny as her maid of honor.

~*~

Severus stood in the parlor and began to pace the floor. He stopped when he saw the flames turn green and a red head stepped out to the fireplace.

"Ah, Miss Weasely thank you for coming." Ginny only nodded and looked around.

"Miss Weasely, welcome to Malfoy Manor." Lucius said, walking into the large room. "Please have a seat. We have much to discuss." Ginny only nodded wondering why she was at the manor. "We won't bite my dear. I promise."

Ginny sat down quietly waiting for the men to begin. Severus and Lucius sat down across from the young woman. She looked at them and saw they both held warm and loving looks. It was something she wasn't use to seeing.

"This will be a shock to you, Ginny but I give you a Wizard's Oath that everything that is said is the truth." Severus said sincerely.

"You have my Wizard's Oath as well, my dear." Lucius said and sat back in his chair.

They sat explaining things to Hermione's best friend. After an hour and half of talking and them answering her questions they were relieved that she understood their reasons behind the façade.

"Now if you will follow me my dear. I have dress for you." Lucius said and rose for the arm chair. Ginny smiled at her professor and followed Lucius out of the room. "I want to thank you Ginny." She nodded. "Not very many people would be so understanding."

"I love Mione. She's my sister."

Lucius opened a large white door and allowed Ginny to enter the room. "Threse will be here to help you get ready." She nodded and Lucius left the red head alone.

~*~

Julie smiled at Hermione and stepped back. "Go have a look sweetheart."

She walked over to a full length minor and smiled.

Hermione's hair was piled up neatly on top of her head with a small diamond clip on the right side. Her makeup was light and natural that brought out her eyes, cheek bones and gloss that made her full lips shine.

The gown was white with a 'v' cut neckline. The sleeves that belled out at her wrists. The waist was in 'v' shape that showed her curved waist. The bottom was straight with a slit on the right side that stopped just above the knee. She wore no shoes only diamond anklet on her right leg.

"Feel so under dress." Hermione told them. She didn't have any under garments on under her gown.

"It's wizarding tradition and you look beautiful." Crissy said. "I have a surprise for you." They heard knock on the door. "Here it is." Julie opened the door.

Ginny smiled and walked into the room. "Ginny!" Hermione squealed and took her best friend into a tight hug. She pulled back. "You look great!"

Ginny's hair was pulled back into a French twist with a diamond clip. She wore light makeup that brought out the facial features. Her gown was a simple light pink dress with thick straps that crossed in the back and flared out some at the bottom.

"Wow, you look beautiful Mione! Your marrying Draco Malfoy of all people! Snape's daughter! That's just mind boggling!" Ginny said in awe. "I understand why you did what you did. It's just so…you just played your part so well. The boys will flip out. That you-"

"That I lied to them for seven years." Hermione finished. "They'll most likely won't talk to me again."

"Don't worry about that now. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Ginny said gently. "Let's get you married!" Hermione laughed grateful for such an understanding friend. The women left the room.

~*~

Severus watched his soon to be son-in-law pace the garden floor with his black robes blowing behind him. "Draco stop your damn pacing. You've known each other since you were babies! Now, if you will excuse me I needed to go meet Hermione," and he left the young man.

~*~

Severus smiled at his daughter. He kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful princess."

"Thank you Daddy."

He turned to the women and said, "Please give us a moment alone." They nodded and left father and daughter. "Oh baby girl, I really don't want to let you go. I guess because I've had you to myself for seventeen years. I know Draco will take good care of you. No father really wants to let their daughter go. Turn around baby." Hermione turned around and Severus pulled out a necklace from his robe's pocket and clasped it around her neck. Hermione turned around. "I gave the north star to your mother on our wedding day. Now I give it to you on yours." He said gently and straightened the star to lay flat.

"It's beautiful Daddy. Thank you," and she gave him a tight hug.

"You're welcome baby." He whispered and held his daughter close. Severus was always close to her since the day she was born. He pulled back. "Let's get you married."

* * *

Place your great reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Untold Secrets

Chapter 3

~*~

Draco stood in front of the priest with Blaise and Lucius stood next to him. Narcissa and Julie held Evan in her arms stood on the left side. They turned and watched Ginny walk down the smile ale.

'Mmmm…Weasely gotten rather pretty. I wonder if we could go out. Her brother would flip.' thought Blaise. He mentally nodded he would ask her out. Than he turned his attention back to the wedding.

Draco looked at Hermione and she took his breath away. He always found her beautiful but, today she just took his breath away. Severus walked his daughter down the ale and stopped in front of the priest.

"Who give this woman to this man?" asked the priest.

"Her mother and I do." Severus answered and placed Hermione's hand in Draco's and kissed her cheek. He stepped back.

"Marriage isn't for the fainted heart. It takes love, courage, understanding and trust. Just for those that stand before you. If there anyone here that see that they should not be joined speak now or forever hold your peace." He waited for anyone to speak up. Priest continued when no-one spoke up.

"Draco will you cause Hermione pain?" he asked.

"I might." Draco answered.

"Is that your intention?"

"No."

"Hermione will you cause Draco pain?" the priest asked.

"I might." She answered.

"Is that your intention?"

"No." She answered.

"Do pledge your love to other?"

"We do." Draco and Hermione answered.

"Draco, do you promise to understand Hermione and in courage her in time of need?"

"I promise."

"Hermione, do you promise to understand Draco and in courage his in time of need?"

"I promise."

"Do you so promise to give your unweaving fertility to each other and no other?" asked the priest.

"We so promise." They answered at once.

The priest held out his right and left hand to the best man and maid of honor. "The rings please." Blaise and Ginny placed the rings in his hands. "We ask for these rings to blessed by the element of air." The floated in the air. "We ask for these rings to blessed by the element of wind." They spun in the air. "We asked for this rings to blessed by the element of fire." The rings stopped spinning and turned red. "We ask for this rings to be blessed by the element of water." They turned blue. "We ask for these rings to blessed by the element of earth." the landed into his hands. "You may state our vows in your own fashion."

Hermione took Draco's ring from the priest. "Draco you've been there for me so many times throughout our lives. We've been on many adventures. I ask you to go on one more adventure with me. Will you Draco Malfoy wear this ring as a symbol of my love, courage, understanding and unweaving fertility to you and no other?"

"I will." He answered and Hermione slid the white gold band onto his left hand.

Draco took Hermione's ring from the priest. "Hermione so many things have changed. I grew up with my best friend and many people aren't as blessed. So will you wear this ring as a symbol of the my love, courage, understanding and unweaving fertility?" he asked.

"I will," and he slid the diamond onto her left hand.

"With these confessions of your loyalties to each other and no other I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest told the couple.

Draco smiled at Hermione and gently captured her lips with his own. He pulled back and she smiled.

"I'm pleased to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy." said the priest.

Blaise whistled at the couple causing Ginny to smile and laugh. The priest congratulated the newly weds and left the manor.

Lucius kissed Hermione on the cheek and officially welcomed her to the Malfoy family. He told her she better give them a Malfoy heir causing Narcissa to hit her husband upside the head. She kissed Hermione on the cheek.

Julie kissed and hugged Draco. He gasped for air at his mother-in-law's strong hold. She let go of the young man. Severus shook his hand and told him to watch over his family. Draco nodded.

Ginny quickly took the newly weds into a big tight hug that would make Molly Weasely's hugs seem weak. "Oh you guys. Be happy!"

"It will be short lived if you don't let go." Draco gasped at the red head.

"Oh sorry." She stepped back from the couple.

Blaise stepped up and whispered to the couple. "Have a wild and fun night." Hermione smiled and pulled her friend into hug. Draco shook his best mate's hand.

Severus handed Draco a key. "As a custom of the father of the bride to give the couple a safe haven. It's a place to go just to get away."

"Thank you." Draco said and took the key.

Evan hugged his sister's leg. Hermione knelt down and kiss him on the forehead. Draco picked up the small boy and tapped his nose. Severus took his son and the family watched the couple leave the manor.

Julie kissed Severus on the cheek. The couple said their good byes and left the manor to return to an empty house.

* * *

Place your reviews!

AN: I want to thank you guys for the incredible reviews! Keep them coming!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Note: LadyAkina thank you so much for the great ideas or well questions you've asked. I'm pleased to say I will be adding them throughout the story starting with this chapter!

AN: Sex scene

* * *

Untold Secrets

Chapter 4

~*~

Luna sat in her room with a crystal ball on her table. She had found out a few years ago that she had gotten the gift of sight from her mother. And with this new gift she was able to help her friend Harry defeat Voldemort. So now she sat her desk hoping to find out something interesting and new.

Luna had saw a few days ago with Hermione and Snape. She quickly realized that he was her father. But she wasn't really surprised because the way he kept an eye on her at Hogwarts. The talent in potions was just another key behind her piecing the puzzle together.

Luna anticipated into the crystal ball and watched the white smoke slowly shift and, a large white manor appeared recognizing it as Malfoy Manor. She smiled when she saw a small wedding party. Her smiled widened when she saw Hermione and Draco Malfoy standing in front of a priest exchanging vows.

The scene moved to a house by the sea. It was a two-story white brick house with a gray wood porch with a porch swing that hung from the ceiling on far right side, three rocking chairs that rested along the side of the house near the swing. Than on the left was two long benches one that lined the house and the other that lined the railing. A deep cherry wooden door with a sliver snake knocker hung in the middle.

Luna had seen enough and pulled back from the crystal ball with a smile. "Good for you guys. Congratulations." she put the crystal ball away and left her room.

~*~

Draco turned the key and opened the door. He smiled and swept Hermione up into his arms and carried her over the threshold. She let out a laugh and he kicked the door shut with a loud click. Draco put his wife on her feet resting gently onto the smooth deep wood floor. The couple looked around the room.

The small entrance hall had cream white walls with hard wood floors that lead throughout the entire ground floor. A long marble table with a vase of white and red roses resting on the smooth surface. The table was near the stairs giving it a bit of decoration to the small area.

The stairs were located on the right side made out deep wood with a small amount of white carpet in the middle showing some on the left and right side. Than pictures of the family and wedding hung on the wall on the right as the stairs went up to the second floor.

The couple turned and walked through a short hall way that led to the living room. They smiled and looked around the room.

The living room had the same cream white walls and wooden floors. A long window on the right and the couch was in front of the window with a coffee table in front. A loveseat was on the left near the couch separated by a end table with a deep green glass lamp. A large brick fireplace was on the far side in front of couch. A deep cherry wood mantle with pictures of them growing up from babies to their wedding. Two arm chairs that rested near the fireplace and two rocking chairs with blankets over the back. A flat television that hung on the wall with a shelf of movies, and small lamps throughout the room.

Draco and Hermione walked through the door on the far right and entered the kitchen. She walked around room looking at things.

The room had deep green walls with a line of lily wall paper and wood floors. A round table was in the middle of the room with six chairs. The cooking area was separated by a long counter the cooking pans hung from hooks. Than behind the counter was the stove, a window that was in front of the sink that looked out to the sea, fridge, and on the right side was crossed wooden with white and red wines. And near the wine shelf full wine glasses. A sliding glass door was near the wine glass shelf that led outside to the back patio that looked out across the sea.

They walked outside onto the patio. Hermione gently ran her fingers across the white wicker chair. A wicker table rested in front it with another chair next to other one. Then four wicker rocking chairs on the right side with small tables nearby.

"Up stairs let's go look." Hermione said, and they walked through the kitchen and through the living room and up the stairs.

~*~

The walls were same cream color with carpet covering the floor. They walked down the hall and found a large library with arm chairs, tables, a couch and a large fireplace. They walked further down the hall and found a bathroom on the right and across the bathroom was a bed room. It had cream carpet, four post bed, deep wood dresser and a closet. They found three guest rooms with windows that looked out to sea.

"This must be our room." Draco said gently stopping at the last door on the right. He opened the door. They stepped inside.

The room had a king size four post bed in the middle of the room resting on a white cream carpet. A large window on the right side looking out to the ocean. A large walk in closet on the left and the dresser was inside. Than the master bathroom next to the closet.

Hermione stuck her head into the bathroom. She saw a king size tub and a large shower. She smiled and looked at her husband and said, "This is great."

Draco picked up a framed photo of the wedding and of the wedding party that rested on the bedside table with a lamp. He gently sat it back down.

Draco removed his shoes and sat down on the bed. Hermione walked over to her husband. "Do you mind unzipping me?"

He stood up and slowly lowered the zipper exposing her smooth skin. He placed a gently kiss on her shoulder. He saw a small tattoo on her lower back of small butterfly with green and sliver colors. Draco pushed Hermione's gown off and it pool to her feet. She kicked it out of the way.

Draco ran her hands down the curves of her body kissing her neck. He walked round and faced his wife. Draco captured her lips with his own allowing his hand roam her body. He kissed her jaw down to her neck. Hermione moaned at his gentle kisses that over her skin.

She pulled back and unbutton his robes and pushed them from his shoulders and they hit the floor behind him. He wore nothing under them signifying that he was pure. She kissed him gently and tugged on his bottom lip.

Draco pulled her hair down and it fall graceful to her shoulders and she saw the dark mark. He had joined to protect her from danger and to help his father and godfather bring information. He ignored her starring at the tattoo and he lifted her up into his arms and laid her down onto the mattress. He laid above her supporting his weight with his arms.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered and kissed his way down her body. "Beautiful," stopped and paid attention to her breasts.

Hermione moaned and arched her back begging for more. She whimpered at the lost of attention. Draco smirked against her skin and kissed his way down her body. He ran his hand across her womanhood. She moaned and he did it again. He pushed a finger in slowly followed by another working them in and out. Hermione bucked her hips at the movement of his hand. Draco moved his head between her legs and let his tongue trace the line of her sex. He slid his tongue inside and licked, sucked and gently nibbled causing her muscles to tighten. He pinched her clit and she screamed his name coming down from the high. He kissed his way back up to her lips.

Hermione pushed Draco onto the mattress and ran her hands over his body. She kissed his lips moving her hand down his body. He moaned at her touch and moved her hand up and down his manhood. She nibbled down his neck. Draco moved Hermione's hand because if she kept on going he wouldn't last.

Draco pushed her down onto the mattress and kissed her gently while centering himself at her entrance. He pulled back and asked, "Quick or slow?"

"Quick." she answered.

He rubbed the tip of his erection at her entrance and pushed inside her womanhood with one quick thrust breaking both of their virginities. She hissed at the slight sting. Draco was breathing heavily trying to clam down his body at her tight muscles. Hermione pushed him deeper with the heels of her feet.

"Oh sweet Merlin. You're incredible." Draco whispered and slowly rocked his hips. He slowly picked up his pace with each moan. Hermione quickly meeting his movements.

She arched her back and pushed up at his movement pushing him even deeper. He held her closer as his body shook with each new sensation from their joined bodies.

"I-" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence instead yelling, "Draco!" as her body shook with release. He quickly followed screaming her name in the heat of passion.

Draco pulled out with the last bit of strength he had rolled onto the mattress breathing heavily. Hermione slowly rolled over and rested her head on his sweaty chest. He kissed her forehead and held her close falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Hit the button and review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Untold Secrets

Chapter 5

~*~

Draco walked out onto the patio and handed Hermione her Hogwarts letter. He sat down next to her in the wicker chair. She thanked him and opened the letter. "I made head girl."

Draco kissed the back of her hand and he opened his own letter. He laughed and said, "Well, well. I made head boy." and he read over the school list. He sat it down on the table.

An owl landed gracefully down on the table. Draco took the letter from the bird's mouth and it flew away from the couple. He cracked the seal and pulled out the letter.

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,

I want to congratulate you on you making heads of the school. I wanted to inform you that you may share a room if you wish. The heads have their own dorm. But I have made it special for you. It is like a small apartment. I only ask for you to be discreet.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster"

He folded up the letter and sat it down next to his Hogwarts letter. "He's going too much out of his way." Draco said quietly, picking up his cup of coffee. "Father had something to with it."

"It wouldn't surprise me." Hermione said, picking up her own cup of coffee off the table. Draco shook his head and sat back.

~*~

After the welcome back feast the headmaster met with Draco and Hermione in the corridor. They quietly walked down the hall to their dorm. The trio stopped in front of a painting of a red dragon and unicorn. Hermione raised a brow at the headmaster.

"You may choose a password." Albus told the head boy and girl.

Draco leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear. She smiled and nodded her head in agreement. He turned to the painting and whispered, "Valens Bellus," and the portrait swung open relieving the entrance way.

Draco allowed Hermione to proceed before him. Soon followed by him and the headmaster. The painting closed behind the elderly wizard. Albus's eyes twinkled as he watched the young woman look around the seating room.

The room had a deep red couch with a cherry wood coffee table in front. A end table separating the couch from the loveseat with a off white lamp. The loveseat was the same color, than two arm chairs rested in front of the large fireplace. The floor was deep wood with a deep green colors and deep red roses pattern.

"Professor you shouldn't have this. It's too much." Hermione said.

"Nonsense child. Now the room on the right was suppose to Hermione's room, but it's your small library and study. When Hermione's friends come by to visit it magically transform into a bedroom. The room on the left is your bedroom. The room that's just across the sitting room is a small kitchen. I'll see you in morning. Good night children," and with that said he left the dormitory.

Draco walked across the room and walked through the door on the right followed by Hermione. She smiled at what she saw.

The bedroom was painted a light green with a four post king size bed in the middle of the room. A deep wood large dresser on the right and next to it was a large walk in closet.

Draco walked through the door on the left. "Mya come look at this." Hermione walked into the room.

The bathroom was made up in blue tile floor and walls. A large pool size tub. A hot tub on the right. A shower on the far left. A long marble stone counter with two sinks on the left and right side with long minor.

"This just too much." Hermione told her husband and she walked through the seating room to the study followed by Draco.

The room was painted in deep green color with deep wood floors. Book shelves that lined every wall. Two desks to do school work. A widow that looked out to the Black Lake.

Hermione quickly walked to kitchen. Draco laughed and followed Hermione into the room.

"Just a stander kitchen love." he told her but knew she was thrilled none the less.

"Know but it's just no one's had anything like this at Hogwarts."

The room had white walls and wooden floors with a round table that sat six people. The cooking area was separated by a long counter. The stove, sink, and fridge.

The couple walked back to the bedroom and slipped into the night clothes and returned to the sitting. They found two gifts on the coffee table.

Draco sat down the couch next his wife. He picked up the first box. He read the card,

"Draco and Hermione,

Consider this a wedding gift from Minerva and I.

Albus."

Draco untied the string and opened the lid. He pulled out a bottle of a red wine. "Well, it looks like we get apartment and a bottle of wine to celebrate." He sat the bottle down on the table.

Hermione grabbed the last box. She pulled the letter out from the ribbon. She read the letter.

"Dear Draco and Hermione,

I want to wish you the best of luck for the future.

I made this for you.

Love,

Luna Lovegood"

Hermione lifted the lid and pulled out small vile. She found another note wrapped around the vile. She read it out loud,

"It's memories of your wedding."

"How did she know?" Draco asked.

Hermione smiled and answered, "Luna has the gift of sight. She must have seen the wedding and made this for us."

"Ok it's strange but very nice of them. Shall we open the wine?" Draco asked and Hermione nodded. He summoned two wine glasses and poured two glasses. "Here you are my dear." she took the glass. They snuggled up together and watched the flames dance.

* * *

AN: Valens: Powerful

Bellus: Beautiful

Sorry for the short chapter!

Place your great reviews!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Untold Secrets

Chapter 6

~*~

Hermione rolled over when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She snuggled deeper into Draco's embrace. He opened and his eyes and smiled. He ran his fingers through her slick smooth curls that were fizzed from the night's sleep. Draco felt soft lips press against his bare some what scarred chest.

"We must get up Mya. We start classes today." he whispered and pulled her closer and pressed her down onto the mattress. A tattoo on his back between his shoulder blades showed of a red dragon breathed smoke and flames that read: _**Dragon.**_

Hermione sighed and nodded her head. "Alright. Alright. I just don't want to leave thhe bed. My dragon." They got out of the bed and headed for a long shower.

~*~

Severus smirked at the couple when they walked through the doors and were the only students up. They both sat down at the Slytherin table. The Potions Master rose from his seat at the head table and sat down across from his daughter and son-in-law. Two cups of coffee appeared in front of Draco and Hermione.

"You're up early this morning." Severus said, picking up his own cup of coffee. They shrugged their shoulders causing Severus to raise a questionable brow.

"We wanted to spend some time with you before the students arrived." Hermione told him with a smiled.

They enjoyed quiet conversation and the professors slowly entered the room. Albus and Minerva smiled at the family. The other professors just looked puzzled at the trio. Severus left the couple and returned to head table. Draco kissed Hermione the forehead and she moved to the Gryffindor table.

Harry and Ron sat down at the table next to their best friend. Ginny took her seat across from Hermione and gave her a bright smile. Ron and Harry asked why they didn't see her on the train.

Hermione rolled her eyes and told them she was in the head compartment. The reason behind her not sitting with them at the welcome back fest was because she had to sit at the head table.

Ron's mouth formed a 'O' causing Harry to laugh. Ron chunked at muffin at his best friend and the seeker caught it with ease. The red head swore under his breath. Ginny and Hermione only shook their heads at the boys. They'd never grow up.

~*~

The week of class went by in a blur for Hermione. She was trying to find away to tell Harry and Ron the truth about her being Snape's daughter and that she was Malfoy's wife. It was going to be hard indeed.

Harry sat on his bed looking at the Marauder's Map when Hermione's name caught his eye. She was in the potions class room with Snape. He looked at the clock and it read: nine o'clock. He knew she didn't have detention. Harry and Ron snuck down the classroom under the cloak.

~*~

"The door's open," Ron whispered.

"Well hello Mr. Observance. Come on I hear voices." Ron nodded and they quietly walked into the room.

Hermione sat on a table across from her father. "Daddy, how am I going to tell them the truth?"

Severus sighed heavily and sat down next his daughter. "Princess, do want to tell them?"

"Yes. You know I do. I fear of-"

Loosing them." Severus finished. Hermione nodded and he took her hand in his. "Hermione if they turn their backs on you than not worth being your friends and they'll miss out on so much. You've turned into a beautiful loving woman Hermione Snape."

"Malfoy Dad."

"Hey give me some credit pip squeak." Hermione let out a small laugh. Severus pulled his daughter into his arms and ran his long elegant fingers through her slick curls. He rested his cheek on the top of her head. "I love you and nothing will ever change that. Draco loves you as well. If they don't understand. You always have your family and Ginny."

Hermione nodded and inhaled his scent of the many herbs that were forever in his robes. "I love you too."

Severus flicked his wand and a note floated into his hand. He handed it to her just in case she got caught by the caretaker. He kissed her on the forehead and wished her goodnight. Hermione quietly left the room and he watched her leaving with warm loving eyes. Harry and Ron quickly followed after the witch.

~*~

Hermione gave the portrait of the dragon and unicorn the password and stepped into the room. Harry and Ron quickly followed before the portrait closed.

Harry threw the cloak off and said, "What hell is going on Hermione?!"

She turned around and jumped and Draco stepped out of the bedroom when heard yelling. He walked up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Now Potter I ask of you not to yell at my wife." hissed Draco. "Please sit down and everything will be explained." he motioned the chairs. Ron's face turned red as his hair and he narrowed his eyes. "Weasely if you're going to insult my family I suggest you leave."

Harry quietly sat down in an empty arm chair. He wanted to know what was going on. He was curious to why they had so many untold secrets. He watched Ron storm from the room. He only shook his head.

Draco lead Hermione to the couch and they sat down across from Harry. Draco took his wife's hand in his. He knew she needed the comfort. She sat back in thought.

"Alright Harry. I ask you to please hold your questions until we are done." Hermione said gently. "But first I want you to know that Dad loves me and what he did over the years was to protect me. Draco too."

"I have one question before you begin." The couple nodded. "Is there really a Granger family?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, it was made up. And be quiet if you want to know the truth."

"My lips are sealed," he made the zip motion across his mouth. The couple rolled their eyes.

"Ok. Draco and I have known each other since we were one. We grew up together and Daddy was a spy along with Lucius. So Daddy came up with idea of placing me and mom in the muggle world. He made up false family under the name of Granger. Daddy wanted to keep us safe from Voldemort. The reason behind him always being there when we got into trouble it was to protect me." She stopped and waited for the information to sink in before she continued.

Harry nodded and pulled out a chocolate frog. He held out one to Draco who declined the offer. Hermione smiled at the men. She cleared her throat. Harry looked at his friend.

"Now, Draco was a spy. So naturally he had to be my 'enemy' but in reality we love each other." Harry tired not make a ganging noise. "And with Voldemort gone we can relax."

Draco took over and he explained that they both came from noble families and that they married once they became of age. Ginny was at the wedding for Hermione and was behind her 100 percent. The reason behind them telling the story was because Hermione wanted her friends to know the truth.

Harry sat in silence trying to take in all the information. It was shocking that his best friend had kept such a secret from him. She was Snape's daughter and she was married to Malfoy. He looked back at the past years. He could see Snape's concern each time they put themselves in danger. The reason behind him pushing her in class. Than Draco's teasing. All of it was to keep her safe. He would have done the exact same to protect his family.

"Alright. I understand why you did what you did. But you being Snape's daughter is hard to digest and than more that you're married to Malfoy. No offense." Draco shook his head. "It will take me awhile to get use to it. But I won't turn you away. You're my sister Mione. Just promise no snogging or anything major while I'm around." Harry sat back in thought. "Why didn't your true last name show on...you know?"

She chewed on her bottom and answered, "Daddy put a charm over me when I turned 11 to make me remember my last name was Granger. The charm was powerful enough for it appear on the you know." Harry nodded and Draco just gave his wife a puzzled look. "It's nothing important. Something we made up when we litte." He nodded again not wanting to know. Hermione jumped up and threw her arms around her best friend's neck. "Oh, thank you Harry!" He wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled back. "What about Ron?"

"Just give him sometime." Harry said and rose from the chair. "Malfoy if you hurt her I'll kill you."

"I won't and thank you, Potter." Draco said and rose from the couch. He held out his hand. "Truths. Let's put the past behind us for Hermione's sake." Harry nodded and shook his hand. He left the room. "Come on love it's late." She nodded and went the bedroom.

* * *

Place your great reviews.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See chapter

* * *

Untold Secrets

Chapter 7

~*~

Professor swept into the classroom with his black robes blowing behind him. He slammed the door behind and barked, "Line up along the wall." He turned on his heels and faced the class. "Now!" and class quickly lined up along the wall. "After a week of watching you work. I have decide to pair you with someone from the other house." He smirked, "Granger, Malfoy. Perkins, Potter. Weasely, Zabini." He called each student until they all have partners.

Hermione took her seat next to Draco. Severus looked over at the couple and smirked. He'd wanted them paired together since their first year, because showed an incredible talent in potion making. Now, that the Dark Lord was gone he was able to pair them off. He mentally shook his head and began class.

"Today your brewing the Emerald Green Potion. What is the propose of this potion?" Professor Snape asked his class. He mentally shook his head when only Hermione's hand went up in the air.

Severus walked around the room in search for a student to call to answer the question. The students nervously watched the feared bat of the dungeons walk around like he was stalking his prey. He stopped in front of Harry and smirked. "Mr. Potter what is the Emerald Green Potion?"

Harry sat in thought to make sure he got the answer correct. He helped Hermione brew the exact potion that Voldemort placed on the locket to protect it.

'_Come on Harry you know the answer.' _Severus thought. He raised a brow at the young wizard.

Harry's emerald green eyes sparkled behind his glasses and answered, "It induces fear and delirium in the drinker. And in high doses may cause death."

Professor Snape crossed his arms across is chest. "Well, well Potter I must say I am impressed. Five points to Gryffindor. Get your ingredients and get to work." He sat down behind his desk.

Hermione looked at Harry with a bright smile. She knew that study session between him, herself and Draco would pay off. He returned the smile and quietly got to work with Pansy.

Severus kept a close eye on his class to make sure nothing happened to them. He prided himself in not having any life threading explosions during his time at Hogwarts. He looked over at his daughter and noticed she and Draco were done and it was the perfect color of yellow. Severus knew that it was time to walk around the class.

He stopped at Neville and noticed he was struggling with his potion. He had started out well but the more advanced it became the harder it was for him. Professor Snape stopped in of his station and stood behind him.

"Alright, Longbottom let's see what you added and wrong." Severus examined the potion and his ingredients. "I see the problem. You added wormwood instead of daisy root. How many do you added?"

"A-a two sir." Neville answered nervously.

"Very good." Severus watched him added them carefully and saw it turn from purple to yellow. "Good now bottle it." He nodded and quickly add it and Severus moved away from the young man.

The class went by rather quickly. They were still in shock that Snape helped Longbottom. The Potions Master assigned their homework and dismissed is class.

~*~

The students couldn't believe what happened in class. The news traveled quickly like wild fire. Severus walked down the corridor he heard the students talking about the potion class. It was like a new Snape. They wondered what made him change.

"Come on. You know he did that was because You-Know-Who is gone." Ginny told Lavender. She shrugged her shoulders and climb the stairs to the Gryffindor tower.

~*~

Draco sat down at table in the kitchen with a cup of tea. He looked in the doorway and saw his wife. He smiled and Hermione sat down at the table with her own cup tea.

The image of a unicorn walked into the room along the wall. "Harry and Luna are here. They want to see you."

"Please let them in Moon Light." Draco told her. The unicorn left the room.

Harry and Luna walked into the room and smiled. Hermione told the couple to fix themselves a cup and tea and join them at the table. They fixed a cup and sat down at table.

Luna watched Draco and Hermione with a dreamy expression. She had observed the couple over their time they were at Hogwarts and through her crystal ball. She could tell that they truly loved each other.

Draco broke the comfortable silence and asked, "What brings you here?" he asked and took a sip of his tea.

Luna looked at Harry quietly asking if she should tell them what she saw the crystal ball this morning or not. He nodded his head. Hermione raised a brow at the couple urging them to tell her what brought them their chambers.

Luna smiled, "I was gazing into the crystal ball this morning as I do every morning." Draco raised a spectacle brow. "I saw something of great importance…well not importance but happy news." Draco made a motion to hurry up and get to the point. "Hermione's pregnant."

Hermione looked at the blonde and fainted. Draco quickly caught her before she hit the hard floor. He gently picked her up and carried her to the common room and laid her down on the couch. Luna and Harry followed the couple.

"I told you she'd faint." Harry said, with a laugh.

* * *

Place your great reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Untold Secrets

Chapter 8

~*~

Draco knelt down and Hermione slowly opened her eyes and turned her head and saw a very concern Draco Malfoy. He ran his fingers gently through her smooth curls.

"Pregnant?" Hermione said with a shocked expression. Harry and Luna smiled and nodded their heads. She looked at Draco said, "We used charms every time."

"No honey not every time." Hermione's eyes widened. "We didn't use it on our wedding night." Harry quickly covered his ears not wanting to hear them talk about their sex life. "We can always terminate the baby." he said his voice cracking with emotion.

Hermione sat straight up and hissed, "I will not kill our baby!" Draco took her hand in his. "I know were young but I want a baby. I want a family with you. We'll do this together."

Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around Luna's waist pulling her close. She blushed at the wizard. She had always had a crush on Harry, but never had the nerve to voice her feelings.

"Ok. We'll keep the baby and do this together. I have a feeling that Severus and Dad will flip out about news. Lay back and I'll run a pregnancy test. (Lucius is a medi-wizard and taught Draco.) She laid back and Draco ran his wand over her stomach. The wand lit up white. He smiled, "You're three weeks pregnant."

She quickly threw her arms around her husband. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. He kissed her on the neck and nibbled on the smooth skin. Hermione shuttered at the feeling causing her moan.

"A…a we'll just go." Harry shuddered. "Let's leave the lovebirds. Congratulations. We'll see you later." Hermione and Draco were wrapped up in making out that they didn't hear him. "Come on Luna." She giggled. Harry took her hand and they left the room.

~*~

Draco and Hermione doing their nightly rounds checking for students that were out after curfew. Hermione motioned to a darken condor when she heard a moan. Draco and Hermione lit their wands. They're eyes widen at who they found.

"Blaise! Ginny!" Hermione gasped in shock. The red head only gave a little wave. "Since when?"

Blaise smirked, "Tonight." Draco raised amused brow. "Weasel's going to flip."

Hermione only smiled and said, "Get out of here before I knock off points." The couple nodded and Blaise zip up his pants. "You've got to be joking. Get out of here and go to your own houses."

"Thanks Mione." Ginny said and the couple went down the hall.

Draco couldn't help but laugh, "Oh this is priceless!" he laughed even harder. Hermione hit him on the arm. "Owww. The abuse," he said rubbing his arm.

They continued down the hall to finish up their rounds. They were grateful that didn't find any other students out among the corridors. Draco and Hermione tiredly walked through the portrait and went straight to bed.

~*~

Severus watched his daughter walk into the great hall with Harry and Ginny, but he noticed Ron was far behind. He sighed heavily and only shook his head. The young male Weasely was hurting his 'little girl' even through she was grown up and married. She was still his little girl.

Minerva followed Severus gazed and she saw his eyes narrow at Ron. She turned to the Potions Master and said, "Severus, he'll come around." He raised a brow at the deputy. "He's just-"

"Hurting my daughter." he hissed. He turned his attention back to the Gryffindor table and watch her talk with her friends.

~*~

"I can't believe you and Blaise and to find you out in a major make out session in the corridor." Hermione whispered in Ginny's ear. Harry's head snapped in the girls direction. He raised brow. Ginny blushed causing Harry to laugh.

"You and Zanbini." Harry whispered and laughed at the red head's facial expression. "Oh it's just priceless!" he looked at Ron grateful he was talking to Collin and not listening to their conversation. "Just don't get caught. Oh wait you already have!"

"Please don't tell Ron." begged Ginny. "Please Harry."

He looked over at the Slytherin table at Blaise in amusement. He wasn't going to judge his friend. Ginny was old enough to make her own choices. He and Blaise had many conversations over the past year. Especially after the war and they got along fairly well. Ginny could do much worse than Zanbini. He mentally nodded in approval. It was a strange match but why not. The war was over and they all grew up. It was time put the prejudges behind them.

"If Zanbini hurts you I'll hurt him. Got it?" Harry told his long time friend. Ginny smiled and nodded her.

~*~

Severus stood hidden in the shadows of the library watching Hermione do her homework. The years of following her around and protecting her was a habit that couldn't be broken easily. He looked at her closely and noticed something was different about his daughter. He'd seen it with Julie when she found out she was pregnant with Hermione and Evan. The glow in her face and her eyes. He would have to watch and wait.

Severus smirked at the thought when Draco and Hermione found Zanbini and the youngest Weasely in the corridor. He was going to interfere but changed his mine. He thought if he walked up and took control, he'd bust out laughing. The image of Molly came to mind and he would only laugh harder. Severus chuckled and left the library.

'This is going to be an interesting year indeed. He's only daughter was with child and Zanbini was with a Weasely.' he thought swept down the corridor to the dungeons.

* * *

Review me!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Untold Secrets

Chapter 9

~*~

Harry pumped into Luna on the stairs. "Oh sorry Luna." he stepped to the left to let the blonde pass him. She stepped to left as well. "Oh sorry." he stepped to the right only for her to step to right. "Sorry."

The stairs began to move causing Luna to loose her balance. Harry quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her backward causing them to fall onto the stairs. Harry gasped out of pain when he hit the stairs. He knew he'd had bruises on his back, but it was better than to see her fall down five floors to her death.

Luna looked up from Harry's chest and looked into a pair of bright green eyes. She blushed. "I'm sorry Harry." she tucked her blonde hair behind her left ear.

"It's ok. You have really beautiful eyes." he told her causing her to blush harder. The stairs stopped going down stairs to the fourth floor. "These stairs are really starting to hurt my back."

"Right. Sorry about that." Luna stood up and helped Harry to his feet. "Thank you for your…well saving me." she kissed his cheek and continued her way to the Ravenclaw tower.

Harry watched spunky witch climb the stairs. He let a wop sided grin cross his face. He was in love with Luna Lovegood. He couldn't help it. She was just so different from the other girls. He had a crush on the carefree witch. She had always understood him with how it was like to loose a parent.

~*~

"Hey Potter what's with the goofy grin." Draco asked, walking up to him. "You look like I did when I realized I loved Hermione." he laughed. "The great Harry Potter is in love."

"Who is it Harry?" Hermione asked her best friend and Draco wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. "It's Luna Lovegood!" He only dumbly nodded his head. "Darling, I think cupid's it him hard." Harry nodded him again.

Draco clapped his hand on his shoulder and smiled. "It's a good match for you, Potter. It's strange like Blaise and Weasely but it's good match for you. Go for it."

He nodded but suddenly stopped when it clicked what Draco was telling him. "Are you serious?" The couple nodded their heads. Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Thanks. Bye," and ran back up the stairs to ask Luna out on a date.

Draco kissed Hermione on the nose and took her hand. They made their way outside for a walk around the lake.

~*~

Harry saw Luna walk out of the Ravenclaw portrait. He pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket and transfigured it into emerald green rose. He waved his wand and made it float up to the blonde.

Luna looked at the emerald green rose for a moment and took into her hand. The stairs moved and she saw Harry on the fourth floor. He smiled at the blonde. She walked down stairs up the wizard.

"Will you go out with me?" Harry asked with his green eyes sparkling.

"Yes. I'd loved to. When?"

He thought for a moment and smiled. "Tonight. Meet on the seventh floor." He kissed her on the forehead and held out his hand. "Walk with me to the Black Lake.

Luna smiled and took his hand. She suck the green rose in hair. She charmed it to remain fresh and to stay in her hair. The couple made their outside to the Black Lake.

~*~

Hermione motioned to Luna and Harry hand in hand. Draco smirked at the couple. They continued their walk around the lake in quiet conversation trying to figure out away to tell Severus about the baby and what to do when the baby arrived. They knew they also had to inform the nurse, the headmaster and deputy headmistress. Hermione's main concern was how her father was going to react and her head of house. She had always looked up to her head of house. She didn't want to disappoint the professor. They decided to wait a few weeks before they made it known to the professors.

~*~

Harry walked up to the seventh floor and paced three times in front of the wall and a large door appeared. He smiled at Luna and held out his hand. She took his hand and he opened the door. She walked inside the room followed by Harry. Luna looked around and smiled.

The room had been transformed into a large beach. The stars shined brightly in the night's sky with a bright full moon. The sand was soft and the sound of the waves crashing on the shore line.

A large blanket appeared on the ground along with chocolate covered strawberries, cherries, pineapple and grapes and bottle of lightly alcoholic white wine with two glasses.

"Wow. It's incredible Harry." Luna said and smiled at the wizard beside her.

"I always wanted to go to the beach and, I wanted to share it with you. This is the closest we can get." He told her and helped her onto the blanket. He sat down next to her. "I'm glad you like it. It took me for ever to decide were I wanted to take you." he handed her a glass of wine and place the fruit between them.

The couple sent the night enjoying the beach and light conservation. They found out they more in common than they both thought. They watched the sun rise painting the sky in range of colors.

"It's best we had back." Harry told her and help her to her feet.

Harry threw the cloak over them and he took her back to the Ravenclaw tower. He kissed and made his way back to the Gryffindor tower.

~*~

Hermione dragged Luna into her small apartment along with Ginny. She wanted to know how her date went with Harry. Hermione grabbed two butter beers and cup of hot tea for her and joined her friends at the kitchen table.

"Aright Luna spill it." Ginny told her and took a swig of her butter beer.

Luna blushed slightly when the memory of the gently kiss he gave her only a few hours ago. "He took me to the beach. We went to the seven floor. He took me to the beach. We stayed out all night and watched the sun rise. It just so…wow."

"Did he kiss you?" Hermione asked hoping he did.

"Oh yes. He did." she said dreamily. "It was so gentle. It was the perfect date."

The girls smiled at their friend. They knew Harry would do something romantic. But was just the perfect date. They wished their men would do something like that for them.

"You're so lucky." Ginny told her.

"I've had a crush on Harry for years. I think I've fallen in the love with green eyed wizard."

Ginny and Hermione only smiled at the blonde. It was a great match for them.

~*~

Harry just got through telling Draco and Blaise about his date with Luna. They sat with smirks on their faces.

"You've got it bad for her Potter." Draco told him with a smirk.

"I think I've fallen in love for the blue eyed witch." he said with a wop sided grin.

"I think you have Potter." Blaise told him. Harry nodded his head. The Slytherins' smirks widened at the Gryffindor. They all had great witches.

Harry smiled. He would go out with Luna again, but the questions were when and where. He had to make it better than the first. He would just show her how much she meant to him.

* * *

Place your great review.

What did you think about Harry and Luna's date?!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Untold Secrets

Chapter 10

~*~

Severus stepped out of the fireplace and into his living room. He looked into the playpen and saw Evan asleep. He ran his fingers through his black hair and pulled the blanket over his son. Julie walked into the room and he kissed her gently on the lips and tuck a curl behind her ear.

They walked into the kitchen. He fixed them each a cup of tea and they sat down at the table. Severus told her about how the youngest male Weasely was treating Hermione. Julie sadly shook her head. She knew he was some what of the jealous type of person when she first met him. Than also from the stories she heard made it that more believable.

"Well, the young man better let go of this or he will lose Hermione. Does he really want to throw away seven years of friendship over this?"

Severus rubbed his forehead and shook his head. "He's just so thick headed, and by the time he realizes his actions it will be too late."

Julie stood up and walked behind her husband's chair and began to rubbed the tension from his neck and shoulders. Severus leaned back with a sighed and closed his eyes. He was grateful that Albus let him come home every other weekend to see his wife and son, now that he knew about his family. It allowed him to be with them more than he was before. It was hard over the years during his days when he was a spy. He was lucky to see them at all fear of them becoming next victims on the Dark Lord's hit list. He was free to see them and safely.

"The students are driving me crazy. I think I'll resign after this year. Hermione and Draco will graduate this year. The London's Masters University has been wanting me to be their Potions Master Professor for nearly twelve years. It will allow me to be home for you and Evan."

Julie wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll be behind you, Severus. I just want you happy my love."

Severus scoot his chair back and pulled Julie into his arms. "How did ever get so lucky to have you?"

"Just blessed my darling."

He pulled out his wand and they disappeared with a faint pop up to the bedroom. They hoped that Evan would sleep at lest for another hour or hour and half. They both needed to relax.

~*~

Ron watched Draco and Hermione with a red face. He didn't know she knew how to play wizard's chess. She called it barbaric and, there she was in the library playing chess with **him, **Draco Lucius Malfoy. They're **enemy**. The one that made they're lives hell. Ron's mouth nearly dropped at the sight of Luna and Harry **together **and they sat down at the table with the **Malfoys.' **Than the true shocker was when Ginny and Blaise walked into the library **holding hands **and they joined the others at the table. Ron had enough.

Ron walked up to the group and yanked Ginny away from Blaise causing her to nearly fall and hit her head on a nearby table. Blaise quickly stood up and pointed his wand at the Weasel.

"Let Ginny go Weasel. She has done nothing wrong." Blaise told him calmly. "She's old enough to decide for herself whom she wishes to be friends with."

"And that doesn't have you in the picture." He hissed with his own wand pointed out at Blaise.

Draco stood up and gently pushed Hermione behind him protectively. He snorted steam from his nostrils. (animgus form is a dragon.) He had grown rather fond of the spunky red head over the past few weeks. He had finally mended ways with Harry through his consent visits with Hermione.

Harry slowly rose to his feet and studied his best friend closely. "Ron you don't want to do this mate. You're just hurting everyone. Ginny really likes Blaise and he's a really good guy. Draco's great with Hermione. Just get to know them."

"They're Slytherins!"

"The war is over Ron." Harry said. "We're all grown up. Just take a chance you might be surprised. I have wonderful girlfriend."

"Since when?" Ginny asked in excrement.

"Only a few minutes ago." Luna answered dreamily. "Anyway, Ron let her go."

"No! I will not allow Ginny to hang out with Slytherins." He turned to Hermione. "Or Slytherin loving whores!"

The girls gasped and caused Draco and Harry to pulled out their wands. Draco looked over at Harry in shock. He would have never imagined him pulling his own wand out his best friend.

"Hermione is not a whore Ronald Weasely!" Ginny yelled and punched her brother in the jaw. He fell to the floor in pain.

Hermione looked over her husband's shoulder down her friend with tears in her bright brown eyes. Ron had said some mean things over the years, but this one was beyond painful. It cut her heart into and she ran from the library in tears. Ginny kissed Blaise quickly on the lips and ran after Hermione. Luna kissed Harry and followed Ginny down the corridor.

"You're not worth getting trouble over." Harry said and slipped his wand back into his pocket. "Come on guys lets go the head's dorm and let the girls come to us when their ready." They all nodded and left the library leaving Ron on the floor.

~*~

Severus stepped out of the headmaster's fireplace. "What is it Albus?" He hissed, angry about being pulled away from Julie and Evan.

"I'm sorry to take you away from your wife and son Severus, but it's Hermione."

Severus's anger completely vanished and worry set in. "What's wrong?"

"It's Mr. Weasely-"

Severus was already out the door before Albus got to say anymore about the events that took place in the library. The headmaster only shook his head. Than he quickly realized how protective and close he was over his only daughter.

~*~

Hermione stepped out the girl's lavatory with Luna and Ginny at her side. She quickly found herself wrapped up in her father's arms. She broke down even harder than before. Severus ran his fingers through her slick brown curls and he whispered words of comfort. He told the girls to go find the boys and stay there that he had everything under control. Luna and Ginny nodded and quietly left father and daughter.

Severus led Hermione to his chambers. They sat down on the couch. He grabbed two glasses and a bottle of Fire Whiskey. She shook her head in response for the glass. He took the poured glass and sat back. He opened up his arms and Hermione rested her head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"Tell me what happened, baby girl." he whispered.

Hermione took a deep breath and explained the events that unfolded in the library. She felt him tense up at the word **whore **and she knew it would anger him beyond words.

Severus wanted to lash out and storm the corridors of the castle until he found the Weasel, but he knew Hermione needed him at the moment. He needed to cool down or he'd end up dismembering his body starting with his dick. So he wouldn't turn any woman into a whore. He smirked. He still might dismember his dick just for the fun of it.

* * *

Hit it!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Untold Secrets

Chapter 11

~*~

Severus stepped out of the fireplace into the head's common room with Hermione's sleeping form in his arms. He walked into the bed room and laid his daughter down in the bed and removed her shoes. He walked back into the room and sat down in an empty arm chair. Severus rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index finger.

Draco looked at his father-in-law with worry. He looked at Harry, Blaise, Ginny and Luna with anger in his eyes. He turn back to Severus and asked, "What happened?"

Severus sat straighten up in his chair and crossed his arms. They saw a mixture of emotions in his deep brown eyes. "If that Weasely boy angers me within the next twenty four hours and he will not a have a part to make any woman into a whore." he hissed. The boys winced at the thought.

"Let's just dismember him anyway." Harry suggested with blazing green eyes.

Severus smirked at the wizard. "That thought has crossed my mind." he let a rare smile cross his face. "You remind me of your mother. Lily's eyes use to blaze angrily just like yours." Harry smiled weakly. "Harry, I named my three year son Evan."

"For my mother."

Severus nodded his head. "Yes." The group looked at their Potions Master in shock. Severus cleared his throat and his eyes turned heated with anger. "If you see the Weasel bring him to me. Understand?" They all nodded and he rose to full height. "Ginny, Harry I've never thanked you for being such wonderful friends to my baby girl. You as well, Luna."

"We love Mione." They said at once.

Severus smirked. "I know you do. Thank you," and he left the way he entered.

Harry, Ginny and Luna looked at Blaise and Draco in shock at what had just happened. The trio saw whole different side of their Potions Master. The Slytherins rolled their eyes at them. They just didn't know the true Severus Snape. He was actually a loving and caring man, who loved his family and friends dearly.

"That's just Severus, guys. And you three better get use to it while you're out of classes. Well, when it's not school related because he is your best friend's father." Draco told them. They nodded. Draco turned his head and saw Hermione. He quickly took his wife into his arms. "It's alright honey. Come on lets get you some tea. Come on guys let's go to kitchen." They all went to the kitchen.

~*~

Draco sat a hot cup of tea in front of Hermione and sat down next his wife. The others joined the couple at the table with their own cups of tea. They sat in comfortable silence. Draco took Hermione's hand rubbed soothing circles over the top of her hand. He knew that her hormones were on wire, since she was five weeks pregnant.

After several hours the clock struck seven. They all left the small apartment and slowly made their way to the great hall. The entire way reassuring Hermione that things were going to be alright and that they'd be there with her. She only nodded her head.

~*~

Severus watched the youngest male Weasely from the head table. He narrowed his eyes each time the word, **whore** would enter his mind. He would take care of it after supper. He smirked evilly. He had the permission from Potter to dismember the male Weasely. He'd have to think of something to torture him without being sent to Azkaban. He had already been to Azkaban for an active death eater along with Luicus and Draco but was clear of the charges thanks to Potter.

Ron quickly ate and left the great hall. Severus followed him outside into the corridor. "Mr. Weasely, come with me. Now!" and he swept passed the boy. Ron quickly followed the Potions Master to the dungeons.

~*~

Severus swept into the potions class room with his black robes blowing behind him. Ron walked into the room. The Potions Master sat down behind his desk and leaned back and crossed his arms. He studied the youngest male Weasely. He sneered at the red head. He saw Ron sallow hard.

"Now Mr. Weasely I've heard about your actions towards my house. He stood up and leaned forward. "My daughter was hurt in the process. You will listen and listen well. Hermione is not a **whore**." He stressed the last word. "No one insults my family Mr. Weasely and gets away with it. Not without sever consequences. For your actions Gryffindor will lose 50 points and you will serve six weeks of detention with me. And it starts now." He flicked his wand and a bucket of soap and water appeared on the floor with a tooth brush. "You will work until I tell you to stop. Get work. Now!" Severus sat down at his desk and watched the red head get work. He sat back in thought for a moment. He couldn't dismember him but could do something to torture him. He smirked. _'A bad case of Crabs should do. They could be untreatable for about three weeks.' _he flicked his wand and with a satisfied smirk sat back.

The hours ticked a way and he watched with a smirk. He dismissed the Weasel before he busted out into laughter. When Ron was gone. Severus busted out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter and returned back to his wife and son. The day had a satisfying end.

* * *

Place a great review!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Untold Secrets

Chapter 12

~*~

Hermione paced the floor in front of the fireplace in the head's dormitory. They were going to tell the family about the baby before she got farther along. She was already a month pregnant. She didn't know how they were going to react to the news. They might say "You're too young and rethink what it took to take care of a baby."

Draco walked out of the bedroom and shook his head. Hermione had barely slept last night. He felt her toss and turn just about all night long. He knew she was worried, but this was far worst than he thought it would it be. Draco walked up to his wife and took her into his arms. Hermione sighed and rested her head down on his shoulder. He gently rubbed her back. He summoned a cup of tea and it landed neatly on the coffee table. He sat her down and handed her the hot cup. Hermione thanked up and sat back with heavy sigh.

Draco knelt down in front of his wife and took her hands into his. "It will be just fine. They'll be shocked but I believe their be happy none the less. At lest our mothers will be. Now, our fathers are two different stories. But don't worry. Should I have Luna check it out before they come?" Hermione laughed and shook her head. Draco smirked. "Just relax. It's time to tell them." Hermione nodded. Draco kissed both of her hands and sat down next to his wife.

The couple saw the flames turn green and Julie and Evan stepped into the common room followed by Lucius and Narcissa. Julie sat her son down on the floor and he walked over to his older sister. Hermione smiled and picked him up and sat him down on her lap. Narcissa took Draco into her arms and hugged him tightly. He gasped when the air escaped his body. She pulled back and Julie pulled him into a tighter hug. Lucius smiled and kiss Hermione on the cheek. Narcissa kissed Hermione on the cheek. Julie kissed and hugged her daughter.

Severus walked into the room with his black robes blowing behind him. He greeted Lucius and Narcissa. He kissed Julie and ruffled his son's hair. Evan tired to pushed his father's hand away. Hermione laughed and gently flattened his black hair with her fingers.

The family sat down waiting for the couple to begin. The women already had an idea why they were called to Hogwarts. Severus had already noticed a change in his daughter. Lucius studied the couple carefully.

Hermione shifted Evan in her lap. He laughed and began to play with the north star that hung around her neck. Severus smiled gently at his children. She looked down at her brother and smiled. She looked over at her husband.

Draco looked at his parents and his in-laws trying to figure out where to start. He wished there was a book on this type of thing. He mentally shook his head. He rubbed the back of his neck and prayed that they wouldn't flip to the nines.

"Draco dear, just take a deep breath and give it a shot." said Narcissa. He nodded his head. She smiled gently.

"We called you here for a reason. We think it's finally time to tell you." he looked at the family. "We're going to have a baby."

Severus studied the couple for a moment. He knew that's what was going on with his only daughter. "Are two ready for this, Draco? It's not like studying for a test. It's a consent responsibility." he waited for the information to sink in before he continued. "It will not be easy with you still in school."

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip. She thought she'd get more support especially from her father. He was always so understanding towards her.

"Daddy, I know it won't be easy. I've watched over Evan many times to know. I also know it's not like watching Evan. I just can't stop watching him. I mean with Evan I can…well, hand him over to the both of you when I get tried."

"Draco, Severus is right. Are you ready for this?" Lucius asked his only son. "You can't just leave Hermione to watch over the child. It will take both of you to care for your son or daughter."

Draco narrowed his eyes at his father. "I know that, Father. I know it won't be easy. I think if I can handle being a spy for nearly three years I can handle taking care of my own child." he hissed.

"And your short temper will not help you in this matter." he pointed out.

Draco took several deep breaths. He nodded knowing his father was correct about his temper. "I know we'll have help from our friends. They've already asked to help us out when we need them. Mother say something. Please."

Narcissa sat back and crossed her legs. She laid her hands in her lap. "You are young sweetheart. But I will help you when you need it. You are of age to make your own choices. I just want you to think long and hard about this."

"We've had a month to think it over." Hermione said finally voicing her thoughts further.

"A month!" Julie said in shock. They had kept this to themselves for so long.

"We didn't know how to tell you. Please understand that. Come on Mom. You and Dad were twenty when you had me. We're not that much older."

"We were out of school Hermione Jean Malfoy! Your in school! Who knows what the students will think? They don't know you're married!" she said starting to yell at the couple.

Severus gently rested his hand on his wife's shoulder. Julie relaxed some. He rose from his chair. "Come on princess." he held out his hand. Hermione sat Evan down on the couch. She took her father's hand. "Let's go for a walk. Alright?" she nodded and they left the common room.

Julie watched her daughter leave with her father. She had to admit at times she was jealous that Hermione didn't confided in her. They didn't even talk about her boyfriends. When she had to play apart when Draco was spying. The way her friends were and the fights. Hermione had mainly turned to her father for that comfort and advice.

Narcissa squeezed Julie's shoulder and told her that things were going to be fine. Hermione would turn to her when the baby came. She would need her help where Severus couldn't and that made Julie smile. She nodded her head.

~*~

Severus and Hermione quietly walked the grounds of the school. He led her to his favorite spot on the rocks near the Forrest. He climb on the top and gently helped his daughter. The area was away from the on lookers and they could talk without interruptions.

Hermione looked down at her hands and chewed on her bottom lip. She didn't know were to begin. The way he talked to her in the common room in away scared her and really upset her. Severus quietly studied Hermione for a moment. He gently rested his hand over her hand and gave it a squeeze. She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart," he pulled into his arms. "I'm not angry with you. I just want you to understand what will happen when this baby comes. I thought I was ready when you. I found out your mother was pregnant with you." Severus whispered. "Oh no sweetheart it's not like that. I wouldn't change anything for the world. I love you. We were so young Hermione."

Hermione gripped his father's robes and let the tears fall down her cheeks. The memory of her mother's out burst come to her mind. Severus gently rubbed soothing circles on her back when heard a small sob escape her lips. He kissed her hairline and rested his cheek on top of her forehead.

"I'll help you. I could never turn you away. It's just a little bit sooner than you planned. Am I right?" he asked more in a statement than a question. Hermione nodded her head. "I hope you know you'll have to tell the Headmaster and Poppy."

"Must I have to tell them." Hermione whispered.

"Yes you must tell them. Your mother was correct about the students and the rumors." He pulled back and cupped her face gently. "Prepare yourself for a lot of stupid." Hermione laughed and nodded her head. He always had away to make her laughed. "Come on, it's best we head back." she nodded and they slowly made their way back to the castle.

~*~

The couple walked into the common room. Julie quickly took Hermione into her arms. She told her that she was just shocked. She would help her through it. Hermione smiled returned the hug. Narcissa offered her help and so did Luicus. Draco smiled grateful of such an understanding family. The students wouldn't believe their eyes if they would walk into the common room at this very moment.

The family said their farewells and left the way they entered. Severus squeezed Hermione's shoulder and told the couple it was time to tell the headmaster. They only nodded and followed Potions Master down the corridors to the headmaster's office.

~*~

Professor Dumbledore motioned for the trio to have a seat. He quickly flooed for the nurse and the deputy headmistress. They walked into the office. The witches took their seats.

Albus studied his students carefully. He pressed his fingers together. "Now, children what brings you here?"

Hermione took a deep breath. Draco took her hand and nodded his head. Severus stood behind his daughter and rested both his hands on her shoulders. Poppy raised her brow. She didn't know the truth about the family.

"It's alright sweetheart." Severus said gently. She nodded her head.

"I 'm pregnant." Hermione told them. She looked at the nurse knowing what was about to happen.

"You will reframe from insulting my daughter Poppy. Hermione is married to Draco." Severus hissed. "If you show any insults we shall find medical care else where. Do you understand me? Oh yes, the lovely visit from Mr. Weasely was a little prize for insulting my family." he said with a smirk. Draco laughed not surprised.

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy we will help you much as possible." Minerva said with a rare smile. Albus nodded his head.

"Thank you Professors." Draco said. "We will take our leave and let Severus explain things to the nurse." The couple left the headmaster's office.

Severus sat down in the chair his daughter was sitting. He sat back and crossed his arms. He began his long story. After nearly two hours Poppy smiled and nodded her head. She flooed back to the hospital wing. Severus went to his office to get some grading done.

* * *

Hit the button!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

AN: I'm back. Sorry for such a delay in an update. I was having some major writers block. I know you have been waiting an over due update. So without further a due here is chapter 13!

* * *

Untold Secrets

Chapter 13

~*~

Ron would sneer or make a rude comment each time he'd pass Hermione in the corridor. The last comment pushed Harry too far. Ron had yelled in the common room that she was sleeping with Malfoy and Harry. She was whoring around for the money. Harry slammed Ron into the hard stone wall and had gotten in several punches in before the fight was broken up by Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall.

"Stop this Potter." Professor Snape told him placing a strong hold on his daughter's best friend.

"You're a two timing lying dog! You know that Mione's not an whore sleeping around for the money. What has gotten into you?" Harry snapped struggling against his professor's hold.

"Hundred points from Gryffindor! Severus sneered. "And fifty more for fighting in the common room. Don't you agree Professor McGonagall?"

"I agree." Minerva said cutting daggers at the youngest male Weasely. "Mr. Weasely you come with me. Now!" she swept from the common room quickly followed by Ron.

"Oh, and Ron," he stopped when Harry called his name and turned, "we're through find someone else to sit with or in this state another friend!"

Severus let go of Harry and straightened his robes. He squeezed Harry shoulder and walked out of the room. Harry took that a queue to follow his professor out of the common room.

~*~

Severus opened his office door and swept into the room and sat down at his desk. He motioned for Harry to sit down in the armchair across from him. He sat down and waited for him to begin. He was glad to see this side of his bastard Potions Master.

"I want to thank you for what you did back there for Hermione. She has a great friend in you Harry." Severus said grateful he was able to show him this side of himself. "You reminded me of Lily back there. She always stuck up for those she loved. In fact I'm seeing more of your mother so far this year than that of your blasted father." Harry only smiled and took the complement. "I must say I'm glad you got rid of that dim witted red head. I want you to sit back and look from my perspective and tell me what you see. Please take your time."

"Yes sir." Harry said and sat back and closed his eyes and thought back to his first year.

Ron made fun of Hermione before they got to know each other. Because she was books smart and didn't have any friends at the time. They wouldn't have helped Hermione from the troll if Harry hadn't told Ron they should have told him not to. The way she had helped Ron with the correct spell. The fact that Harry had made seeker.

Than down in the secret door on the third floor. The potion she had figured out to help Harry pass through the flames, which showed off her wisdom once again that made Ron jealous.

Than second year about the Basilisk in the castle. They wouldn't have found out how it was getting around the castle. Than that also made him jealous again and the way he tried to get Hermione to do most of his homework.

The third year it mainly was Hermione and Harry who did the saving of his godfather with the time turner. The couple told the red head about their own adventure. Ron had stormed out of the common room. Than he apologized once he needed help with a potions essay. Hermione being who she was helped him with on questions asked.

The fourth year when Harry's name magically appeared in the Goblet of Fire Ron was jealous that the great Harry Potter was chosen. Harry had placed his name in the cup just to get more attention to himself.

Hermione helped him make it through the many obstacles. Ron just sat back and mainly slept on the side acting like he was helping and Ron only came around after Hermione had told him to.

The fifth year it was Harry and Hermione who thought of Dumbledore's Army to teach defense. Ron was jealous that Harry knew many ways of defense. He was in fact jealous that Harry was the chosen one that would defeat the dark lord.

The sixth year was the war against Voldemort. Ron was jealous that Hermione had found the correct spell that defeated Voldemort. Harry had killed the dark wizard. He got the top full credit for killing the darkest wizard know to date. Hermione got second highest credit for finding the spell. While Ron was noticed last like he did in his family and Ginny was the only girl and got noticed more than Ron.

Harry's eyes snapped opened in shock. Severus nodded his head and he leaned forward on his desk. "I'm glad you understand and now see how I do. He has insulted my family. I don't care about me but when he targets my daughter it's a whole different matter. Hermione means more to me than you will ever know Harry. When I see her hurt it hurts me as well."

"I know exactly how you feel you sir." said Harry.

"Good. Now that I no longer serve that mad manic I'm able to be some what of myself. I will be this way around you away from classes. You are my daughter's best friend." Severus told him and sat back and cross his arms. "Now if you respect me. I will show the same in return." Severus stood up and walked to the door. Harry walked to the door. "I want you to join my family over the Christmas break if you wish."

"I believe we can put the past behind us, sir." Harry said and held out his hand.

Severus let a rare smile cross his face and shook the young man's hand. Just before Harry walked out the door. "Harry, word to the wise. Don't let Luna go. She's brings the good out in you." Harry smiled and walked out the room.

* * *

Hit the button and leave a great review.

I hope you liked the chat between Harry and Severus. Sorry for such a short chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Dear readers, I'm sorry about the long delay. I was having some serious writers block. I want to bring out a good and strong story for all of you. I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter. hermione snape.

* * *

Chapter 14

~*~

Harry stood quietly hidden under the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map in one hand and his lit wand in the other. He smiled when he saw Luna Lovegood on the map moving towards the statue he stood next to. He reached out and tapped the long blonde on the shoulder. He quickly threw the cloak off and covered her mouth and she screamed into his hand.

"Sorry Luna. I didn't mean to scare you." Harry whispered in her ear. She relaxed and he lowered his hand. "Come on. I have surprise for you." He picked up the cloak and threw it over them.

"I love surprises. What is it?" Luna asked dreamily.

Harry only smiled and opened the door. "If I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise." He cast a spell so that their feet wouldn't make foot prints in the snow. "Mione actually invented that spell. Apparently she has Professor Snape's talent of inventing spells."

"It's neat."

Harry put the map away and tucked it safely inside his pocket. He cast spell to keep it from falling out. They walked into the forest. He removed the cloak and stuck it inside his pocket and cast the same spell. Harry smiled and whistled.

"Don't be scared when she comes up. If you are she'll run." he whispered and she nodded.

A white majestic unicorn ran up to the couple. She was white, with a sliver mane and tail, bright blue eyes and long strong horn that showed her beautiful years of 156 which was still concerted a baby.

"Hello Star." Harry said as he gently stroked her nose. Luna stood in shock. "After the war I came here in the woods to get away from everything. I found Star injured from a cruel hex. That was when I found out I could speak to creatures. Except for werewolves. Star explained to me I was born with the ability just like my mother, but the horcrux that was in my scar prevented me from this rare magical gift."

"Wow. Can I pet her?" Luna asked.

He nodded and stepped back for her to get closer to the unicorn. She slowly brought up her hand and gently stoked the magical creature that was nearly impossible to go near.

'_I like her Harry. She's a kind and gentle soul. She is wise as well. She's a keeper.' _Star told him inside his mind. Harry blushed slightly glad Luna was paying most of her attention to Star. 'Come_ on time for a ride. I know you didn't just bring her here to just stare. They're many wonders of the forest.' _

"Come on up you go Luna." Harry said not waiting for a protest he easily picked her up and sat her down. He straddled Star behind Luna. "Let's go Star."

Star kicked up high and ran through the forest at steady pace. She knew if she didn't run they would never reach the end of the forest in time. Harry tightened his grip some around Luna's waist. The unicorn smiled to herself.

Star slowed down when they reached a large waterfall. the couple looked around in awe. The waterfall was clear and sparkled like diamonds in the moonlight. '_They are small diamonds. Extremely rare waterfall of diamonds. This place has been forgotten over the years. Except I brought your mother and father here in their seventh year.' _she told Harry.

Harry got down off the unicorn and helped Luna down onto her feet. Star laid down on the edge of the bank and bright blue eyes shined brightly. Harry knelt down next to the gentle moving water. He looked at Star and she nodded that it was fine to touch the water.

Harry scooped the water up into his hands it was nothing but pure diamonds. They were cool to the touch and shined brightly in his hands. The diamonds floated out of his hands into the air. They spun around forming two ring like circles. They vanished from sight. Luna and Harry looked around for the vanished diamonds but didn't find them anywhere.

Star chuckled as she watched them. She had brought them to the Diamond Waterfall for a soul reason and it un-noticeably appeared on both of their left hands. She remember the exact same thing happened to James and Lily Potter when she had brought them down to the fall it was a rare gift that only the purest of creature would know.

Harry finally looked down at his left hand and saw a diamond band on his left hand. He saw a diamond ring on Luna's left hand and turned to the unicorn. '_What's going on Star?' _

'_You're magically soul bound mates Harry. It was the exact same way with your parents. It's rare. Why do you think she's been through the lost of her family members. She understands you in away that your friends could only dream of. I know that Hermione understands you a great deal, but this is a rare gift. Open it with welcoming arms. She loves you and you love her. Your hearts know what it wants. The magic saw that. I saw it the moment I saw you with her. This is why I brought you here. You desevere to be happy. Kiss her.' _

Harry slowly filled the gap and gently captured Luna's lips with his own. He pulled back and smiled. He claimed her lips again this time with a little bit more passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. They pulled back when it was necessary for air.

"I love you." they said at once.

He chuckled and claimed her lips again slowly lowering her down onto the soft grassed bank of the diamond fall and spent the night in the heat of passion. Star laid as guard to keep any creatures at bay.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a shout out.

I hope you like this chapter. I wanted something interesting different. Why not let it happen to the unlikely people. I don't want Draco and Hermione to have the only secrets in the story. Sorry for the short chapter. I thought I would ended it on their own little chapter and not fill it with the other couples. The next chapter will go to Ginny and her hot man.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 15

~*~

Severus walked down the corridor his black robes blowing behind him when a noise caught his attention behind a suit of armor. He smirked at the pleasure finding students out after hours. The chance to knock off points. He always found it interesting catching a couple in the act of snooging. He had even caught several going through the rows of passion. He found some interesting moves he actually used with his wife. He shook his head to clear it of his endearing wife. He loved more now than the day he married her. Severus quietly walked up to suit of armor and lit his wand.

"Well, look at who I have caught in the net. A Weasely and a Zabini and with his pants down. How interesting?"

Ginny looked over Blaise's shoulder and blushed at the Potions Master but smirked at the wizard that would make him proud. She gave him small wave. "Well, you seem to have caught us. Damn. How many does that make?" She asked.

Blaise gently moved his girlfriend's leg from his shoulder and zipped up his pants.

"Too many to count." he told her and gave her small wink.

Severus stared at his students with a raised brow and a smirked plastered on his face. "I thought you was a Slytherin, Zabini. Tsk. Tsk. I'm very disappointed. Five points from each of your houses." He smirked leaned forward and whispered, "Ten point to both houses for the impressive move. Next time try the Great Hall. Get to your houses. Your own houses." He swept passed the two shocked students. They heard him whisper, "I need to try that with Julie." They laughed and went to their own houses.

~*~

Hermione sat down between Harry and Ginny. The red head whispered to Harry and Hermione and told them what happened last night. The two friends looked at each other and than back at Ginny and laughed. Hermione shivered at the idea of her father trying that move on her mother. It was just disturbing. But she might have to talk to her husband about trying that move. They all laughed unable to control themselves.

Severus looked over to the Gryffindor table and a smirk crossed his face. He shook his head knowing the youngest Weasely had told them about him catching her in the act. He picked up his cup of hot coffee and sat back. He turned to the Slytherin table and smirked at his son-in-law. He gave him slight nod. He was grateful it was a weekend and his much needed for break was coming soon.

The students slowly made their way out of the Great Hall for their trip to Hogsmeade. Draco stood outside the Great Hall doors waiting for Hermione. He smiled and took her hand and kissed her cheek. Harry took Luna's hand and ran his thumb over the diamond ring that was on her left hand. He was grateful that his friends have yet to notice. Blaise grabbed Ginny's hand and they all left the castle with a red faced Ron not far behind.

~*~

Draco helped Hermione down from the carriage. Harry supported her back. "Thanks Harry." Draco said. He gave him nod.

The three couples walked into the Three Broomsticks and found a table near the fireplace. They ordered their drinks and struck up an active conversation. Hermione rested a hand on her three month stomach that was hidden under magical robes that grew to hide her body. She wasn't ashamed of the baby. It was just she didn't want the student body to go into disrespect mode.

"Harry are you coming to the house for Christmas? I know Dad invited you. Please come."

Harry smiled at his best friend but he turned to wife. Luna gave him a nod. "We can spend New Years together." she told him.

Hermione smiled at the blonde. "I'll talk to Dad and see if you can come too. We have plenty of room." she told Luna. "Ah…guys what's with bands? Do you have something to tell us?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and smiled at his best friend. "You remember when I told you could talk to unicorns?" Hermione nodded. "Star took us to the Diamond Waterfall in the forest. We were kind of blessed with a marriage." The groups eyes widened in shock.

"I thought that was a legend!" Ginny said in awe. Harry and Luna shook their heads. "Wow that's too cool. We'll I'm spending Christmas with my family." She rolled her eyes. "Than I'm spending New Years with my lover boy over here." She gave him a quick kiss.

Ron cringed at the sight of Ginny kissing that Slytherin man whore. He had wrote his mother a letter this morning about her and that creep. He wanted Ginny thrown to the curve. A Weasely didn't date Slytherins. It was disgusting and a disgrace. Ron would kick her out if he was in charge of the family.

The couples enjoyed their time at Hogsmeade. They finished their last minute shopping before returning to the castle ready for the break.

~*~

Hermione talked to her father about Luna staying over for the holiday. Severus looked at his daughter who had given him puppy eyes. He could never deny her not her friends. And since she kicked the idiot Weasely to the curve he caved into his princess. She smiled tearfully at her father and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Daddy." Hermione whispered. He gently rubbed her back. "You're the best." She kissed his cheek and left his office.

"I would have never pictured you like this Severus." Albus said from the doorway of the Potions Master's office.

Severus looked up from his journal. "I love my little girl. I don't care if she's married and with a baby own the way. She's still my little girl. I love both my children and I love my wife more today than I did when I married her."

Albus's eyes twinkled at the young man. "Family looks good on my boy." Severus raised a brow. "I just glad you are able to be with her out openly." He nodded and Albus left the wizard to his work.

Severus closed his journal and put it away. He went to his quarters and made sure he had everything packed for his journey home. He nodded in approval and flooed to the house.

~*~

The students boarded the Hogwarts Express for their journey to King's Cross Station. The Malfoys, Potters and Blaise and Ginny all crammed into one compartment. They laughed when Harry got tangled in with Blaise and fell into Draco's lap. They finally got their laughter under control when the train pulled out of Hogsmeade Station.

Ron sat in a compartment across from the large group. He rolled his eyes at how stupid they all were. He had received a letter back from his mother. He angrily stared at it. He read once again.

**Ron, **

**You are throwing everything out of portion. The war is over and if Ginny finds that Blaise Zabini has changed, and that she is happy than let be with him. She is a strong young woman and she is old enough to make her own choices. She must learn to live a normal life. **

**I am very disappointed in you. You have thrown away seven years of a wonderful friendship with Hermione and Harry. Even with her being Severus Snape's daughter. He hid the fact that he had a family to keep them safe. I would do the exact same thing for mine. It doesn't change her. She still the Hermione you made friends with all those years ago. **

**Hermione being married to Draco Malfoy was planned years ago. They are of a noble family than it is done. They were friends before they were married and he did everything he did was to protect her than he did his job well. You must grow up Ronald Weasely and I do not feel sorry for you. You made the mess and I will not clean it up for you. It's your job to face what you have caused. **

**Mom **

Ron growled and balled up the letter. He couldn't believe that she was siding with Ginny. It made him sick. He knew the true reason was because Ginny was her only daughter. "I'll show them. Ginny must leave the family for good."

The Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross Station. The students were glad to see their parents waiting for them. They had a hard first term and needed a break. They got off the train in search for their families.

Hermione looked around the platform for her mother. She motioned to the woman near the wall that separated the Wizarding World from the Muggle World. Julie greeted the kids with loving hugs. Ginny hugged her friends good bye and kissed her boyfriend and went in search for her family.

"Alright kids let's go." Julie told them. They nodded and ran through the barrier and left the station.

* * *

Hit the button and leave a great review!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

AN: I want to apologize for such a delay in between chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16

Severus stood outside with Evan on his hip watching Julie park the car. He smiled at his daughter. He sat his wiggling three year old son down on his feet. Evan ran over to his big sister. Hermione smile and Draco grabbed Evan and shifted him onto his hip. Hermione tapped her brother on his nose.

Luna and Harry got out of the car, and they saw their Potions Master in shock. He wore a pair of deep blue jeans and a long sleeve green shirt. Severus chuckled at the shocked expressions on his daughter's friends faces. Julie flicked her wand and all their belongings went upstairs to their rooms.

"Come on kids out of the cold." said Severus stepping aside and they all walked into the warm house. Severus closed the door behind Luna. "Harry, Draco your sharing the guest room. Hermione, Luna you're sharing Hermione's room."

Harry took Luna's hand and followed Hermione and Draco, who still had Evan in his arms. Severus pulled Julie to his side and smiled as he watched the group climb the stairs.

"You've made Hermione very happy, dear." said Julie and kissed his cheek. "I'll get supper started.

"I'll help. Draco has Evan. It can give us some more alone time." Severus whispered slickly in his wife's ear.

"Severus Snape." said Julie, playfully hit her husband on the arm and ran through the living room and into the kitchen soon followed by Severus.

He ran into the kitchen and grabbed Julie around the waist. She let out a squeal of surprise. Severus pulled her close and kissed her neck.

Luna and Hermione sat on Hermione's bed. They heard a squeal from down stairs. The girls looked at each other and laughed. Draco and Harry walked into the girls room. Luna and Hermione laughed at the men's faces.

"Sissy!" squealed Evan and ran over to the bed. Luna picked up the little boy. "You big."

"Evan!" said Draco shocked at what Evan told his sister.

Hermione chuckled slightly and she told her little brother that she had a baby in her tummy. Evan sneered at the idea of something more important than him in her life. The group couldn't help but laugh at the look. It reminded them too much of the Potions Master.

"I'm going to get that tummy." said Hermione and tackled Evan's stomach with tickles.

He laughed and kicked his feet. Evan crawled away and hid behind Harry and he stuck his tongue out at his sister.

Julie called the kids downstairs for supper. They quickly walked into the room and sat down at the table. They were hungry from a long trip from Hogwarts. Julie listen to the kids as they told them about their first term. Severus chuckled at some of things he missed while he was working. He always enjoyed Hermione's stories.

The night pressed on until they all retired for a good nights sleep. But the kids found it hard to sleep due their excitement of spending time together. Until exhaustion claimed them.

Ginny missed her friends already and wished she could spend the time with her boyfriend, Blaise. She didn't like the way Ron had been watching her. It gave her the creeps.

Fred and George walked into their sister's room and smiled. They're mother had told them about her going out with Blaise. The twins sat down on the bed.

"So sis how's the Slytherin treating you?" asked Fred.

Ginny smiled at her older brothers. She was always close to Fred and George. She helped them come up with some ideas for their joke shop and, they were always the best sellers.

"Blaise is treating me great. Professor Snape is great with Mione." said Ginny. The twins gave he a puzzled look. "Oh, you don't know. Hermione's Snape daughter," and she explained to them about Snape making up a Granger family to protect them and that Hermione was married to Draco Malfoy due to an arrange marriage.

"Wow!" said Fred and George. "Wicked!"

He does seem like the protective type. Doesn't he George."

"To right you are Fred." said George.

They heard their mother call for supper. The trio left the room with the twins still in awe that Snape was married and with kids.

Fred, George and Ginny walked into the kitchen/dinning room and joined the family at the table. They fixed their plates while Ginny told her parents about her first term at Hogwarts. Ron sat in silence watching his little sister out of the corner of his eye. He was thinking of a way to get Ginny kicked out of the house.

"Well, Ginny I hear you've been seeing Blaise Zabini." said Arthur and she nodded her head not wanting to talk with her mouth full. "I hear he's a very good young man." she nodded again. "As long as he makes you happy I have no problem." Ginny beamed at her father. "Assume you want to visit him over the break."

"Yes sir. If that's ok with you." said Ginny.

"I just want to meet him and his parents before you go." said Arthur.

"Thanks Dad." she said and Arthur nodded with a smile.

Molly squeezed her husband's shoulder and smiled.

"Oh, we might go see Mione. He's friends with Hermione." said Ginny.

"Oh, that's just fine dear." said Molly. "I'm glad you're making new friends outside your houses."

"Yea it's great." said Ginny and returned to her plate.

Ron narrowed his eyes. The idea of her dating or being friend with a Slytherins. It made him sick to his stomach. They were the enemies not be friend.

Two weeks went by quickly for the friends. They spent their time outside playing in the snow. Mainly Hermione watching from the sidelines with her parents. She cast a few snowballs at her friends and husband.

Harry and Luna never would thought that Snape was such a funny and laid back man. They were two different people. He was a hard man at Hogwarts. He was great with everyone and cared greatly for his family.

Severus sat in the library unable to sleep because his nightmares had haunted his dreams. He stared at the dancing flames in the fireplace harp. Harry walked into the room and sat down on the couch next his best friend's father.

"Nightmare sir?" said Harry.

Severus looked away from the fire and saw Harry's wedding band shine in the firelight. "Yes. But it's nothing to worry about."

"Spying wasn't easy was it? It kept you away from your family." said Harry, hoping he wasn't crossing a too personal line of his Potions Master life.

"Yes. But I was able to come and be with Julie when Evan was born. But it was hard being away from them. I'm just blessed to have such a loving and understanding wife and daughter."

Harry smiled at the man next to him. "Yea she's great. Mione's been a wonderful friend to me. I wouldn't have passed my O.W.L.S if wasn't for her."

Severus chuckled and said, "You're doing just fine, Harry. In fact you're doing wonderful in my class this year."

Harry beamed. "It's because got rid of the idiot Ron Weasely."

"Ah, I do agree with that."

They relapsed into a comfortable silence wrapped up in their thoughts. Severus looked back down at the diamond wedding band on Harry's hand.

"I didn't know you were married."

Harry looked down at his band and ran his thumb over the diamonds, and he explained about him having the gift to talk to unicorns. And Star taking him and Luna to the Diamond Waterfall in the Forbidden Forest. Severus smirked. He knew that his mother had the gift as well.

Harry touched the lighting bolt on his forehead. It hadn't hurt since Voldemort had been defeated. It was something he'd carry forever, but it reminded him of his mother's love for him. At first it was a curse, but it turned into some type of blessing to him.

Severus patted Harry on the shoulder. "I'll talk to Julie about you and Luna sharing the guest room since you are married, but no baby making in the house. If you are caught you will return to the arrangements we have now.

"Yes sir. Thank you. I give you my word." said Harry with a smile and he left the library. Severus watched him leave with a slight smile.

"Sweetheart, are you all right?" asked Julie walking into the room. She sat down on the couch next to her husband.

Severus pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her forehead. "It's nothing to worry about." he told her.

Severus never told her what he had to do as a spy. He feared that it would make her look at him in fear. The idea of him killing and raping women. The images of him torching muggles and he himself being beaten and tortured by his fellow death eaters and the Dark Lord.

Julie knew that he had a nightmare, but knew not to push the subject. She knew that he would never tell her. She could only comfort him when needed it.

Severus gently twisted a strain of brown curly hair and looked down at Julie, who had her head on her shoulder. He told her about Harry and Luna being married. She smiled at her husband and agreed that the young couple could share a room, but no baby making would be done.

"As for now my dear husband to bed." said Julie standing and held out her hands. Severus gently took them and they went down the hall to their room.

* * *

Please hit the wonderful button and leave a wonderful review.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: I want to apologize for leaving this story on hold for so long. I had no intention of leaving it. My muse for the story had died for a short while, but I'm please to return to it. Here is chapter 17. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 17

Christmas break sped by for the Malfoy, Snape families and their friends. Harry and Luna had gotten close to Severus and Julie over their stay at the Snape house. They would had never imaged that could happen, but it had to their surprise. Harry had turned to his best friend's father for advice and told him about his nightmares. Severus in return told him about his own to a curtain extent. Severus didn't want the young man to know how truly grim it was to be a death eater.

"I want to thank you for everything sir." said Harry sitting down at the kitchen table. It was another sleepless night for the men. "You've in away taken me under your wing."

Severus studied Harry and summoned a letter and it flew into the room. He grabbed it from the air. "Here. This will explain a few things. It's from your mother." He told him and left Harry alone to read the letter.

Harry watched the Potions Master leave the room. He turned to the aged yellowish letter. He gently ran his fingers over the elegantly looped letters on the cover. He turned it over and pulled out the letter. He unfolded it gently. He took a deep breathe. The letter read:

_Dearest Severus, _

_I forgive you for calling me 'Mudblood' it took me awhile to realize that you did it to protect me. You knew Voldemort would come after me. You will and still are one of my closest friends, and I love you dearly for it. _

_You know that I am expecting a beautiful baby boy in July. I whish you could be with me and share in the enjoy. Even if you don't get along with James. He knows how important your friendship means to me. He'd put you with for my sake. But know you can't make it for the birth of Harry. I want to ask you an important question. Will watch over Harry when he comes to Hogwarts. He'll need guidance while at school, and you're one of the most brilliant men I know. Please send me your answer soon. _

_All my love, _

_Lily _

_P.S. I would be honored if you would be one of Harry's godfather. Please let me know. _

"I promised Lily I'd guide you and protect you to the best of my ability." whispered Severus. Harry turned to the doorway. "She named me your godfather. Me and Sirius. You know the reason behind me not taking you in after your parents deaths."

He nodded and said, "Because of Voldemort." Severus nodded. "But why wait so long to tell me? Was it because of mine and Voldemort's connation?"

Severus sat down at the table. "Yes. If he knew that you was my godson it would have been my death. But I want to be in your life now. If you want me."

Harry smiled at the man that sat across from him. "Of course I want you in my life. You protected me for years. You're my best friend's dad. And since Sirius's death it's been hard. It would be nice to have a father figure back in my life."

Severus let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding. He smiled at his godson. "Thank you Harry."

Harry rose from his seat and walked over to Severus and pulled him into a hug. Severus quickly recovered from his shock and wrapped his arms around the young man. They pulled back and Severus ruffled Harry's hair.

"Go on. Off to bed with you." said Severus. Harry nodded and left the kitchen.

Julie walked into the room and smiled gently at her husband. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his forehead. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm glad you finally told him. Harry needed to know, and I know Harry means a great deal to you. He needs you; especially now."

Severus shook his head and smirked. "I have a feeling that a crew of little Potters will be here to torment me until my dying day."

Julie laughed. "Would that be a bad thing dear?"

"Yes. But in a good way. Harry has always wanted a family."

"Now he has one dear. Us and his lovely wife." said Julie. "Let's go back to bed." He nodded and they left the kitchen.

* * *

Ginny sat nervously waiting for her boyfriend and his parents to arrive at the Burrow. It was finally New Years and she was going to spend the rest of the break with the Zabini family. She knew that Ron didn't like the Slytherins. He in fact couldn't stand anyone from that house. He still saw them as traitors. Blaise was a death eater, and worked with the Malfoy family and Snape as spies for the Order of the Phoenix. Ron thought of the Zabini family were like bugs and needed to be squished quickly before they breed a new generation of death eaters.

Ron walked into the kitchen/dinning room and sat down at the long table and slid a plate over to him. He began to pile food onto it. Molly took away the plate just as Ron was about to drop a large chunk of potatoes onto the plate.

"No Ron we must wait to the Zabini family to arrive." Molly told her youngest son.

Ron looked at his sister and narrowed his eyes. He was hungry and didn't want to wait. "You and your traitors boyfriend ruined my lunch." he hissed.

"Ron keep your crude remarks to yourself. The Zabini family are very good people." said Arthur, not pleased with his son's behavior.

"If you make a scene in front of Blaise I'll never forgive you." said Ginny knowing what her brother was thinking.

She had learned Legilimency from Hermione in her fourth year. She had also learned Occumency. She could protect her mind from anyone who wanted to read it. She wanted to protect Harry if she was captured by death eaters during the war.

Ron and Ginny were broken out of their evil glares when there was a knock on the front door. Ginny smiled and ran to the front door. She opened it to find her boyfriend and his parents. Michael Zabini had short black hair, brown eyes, dark skin and a muscular frame. Dina Zabini had long wavy brown hair, brown eyes, dark skin and a slender womanly frame.

"Hello Ginny it's good to see you again dear." said Dina and pulled the redhead into a hug followed by Michael.

"Please come in Mom and Dad I have been waiting to meet you." She told the family and stepped aside for them to enter the house leaving Blaise and Ginny alone.

Blaise smiled and captured Ginny's lips with his own. He pulled back and smiled. He held out his arm to his girlfriend and they walked into the kitchen/dinning room where they found parents greeting each other warmly.

"Where are the twins?" asked Blaise hoping to see them.

"They're at the shop working on some new stuff for their store." Arthur told him. "They're doing very well. I'm proud of them."

The Zabini family sat down at the long table that held a large amount of food from turkey, homemade rolls, potatoes, peas, stuffing and pie.

"You've really out done yourself Molly." said Dina looking at the food.

"Oh, this is nothing dear. Please fix yourself a plate." said Molly as she sat down next to her husband.

The group quietly fixed their plates. Ron narrowed his eyes at Blaise, who sat next to Ginny.

"I was surprised to learn that our boy had taken a shine to your Ginny." said Michael.

Arthur smiled and said, "Yes we were as well. But we're just glad that she's made friends outside her own house."

"We are as well." said Dina.

The Zabini family spent two hours at the Burrow and got to know their son's girlfriend's family. They intently liked Molly and Arthur. They were unsure about Ron. He kept on shooting glances at Blaise that they didn't approve of. Michael and Dina were please that Molly and Arthur approved of Blaise and Ginny dating.

"Now I want you to be good while your with the Zabinis'" said Molly, standing at the door with her daughter.

"I will don't worry." said Ginny as Blaise shrank her trunk.

Molly turned to Blaise and pulled him into a tight hug. "Take care of my girl young man."

Molly pulled back and Blaise nodded. She watched the Zabini family leave her only daughter. Arthur walked up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist and told her that Ginny was in good hands. Molly nodded and went to kitchen and began to fix supper.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think about the new chapter.


	18. Important AN

Dear Readers,

I want to thank you for taking the time to reading my stories. I really enjoy writing them. A tornado hit my house and town on April 15, and we have to move everything out because half of the roof has been blown off and it will take two months for repairs. I hope it will be soon.

I will be moving and my boyfriend does not have the internet. Yet. So it will be time between my chapters. I might be posting several chapters up at a time as I come and visit my parents. Or until my bf can get the internet. I have** NOT **given up on my fanfiction stories. I enjoy them too much to quit.

Please pray for my family and town in hope that things will be repaired.

Sincerely,

Hermione snape


End file.
